nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2014. Television shows Series premieres * February 17 - ''Breadwinners * June 2 - Webheads * July 26 - Henry Danger premieres with a one-hour TV special; the series officially begins on September 13 * August 18 - Dora and Friends: Into the City * September 13 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * October 6 - ''Max & Shred'' Season premieres * June 27 - The Legend of Korra begins airing its third season * July 19 - Sanjay and Craig begins airing its second season * September 13 - The Thundermans begins airing its second season Series finales * July 12 - Fanboy and Chum Chum, two seasons * July 17 - Sam & Cat, series finale Specials * March 29 - The 2014 Kids Choice Awards * July 17 - The first annual Kids' Choice Sports Awards is broadcast Movies Theatrical * August 8 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Made-for-TV * June 21 - Terry the Tomboy * August 2 - A Fairly Odd Summer * November 28 - Santa Hunters Books * July 1 - Learn to Draw The Legend of Korra * September 16 - The Legend of Korra: The Art of the Animated Series Video games * November 11 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze * December 31 - The Legend of Korra: A New Era Begins Home video releases DVD Retail releases * January 14 - SpongeBob and Friends: Patrick SquarePants * January 28 - Danny Phantom: The Complete Series * February 4 - The Angry Beavers: The Final Season * March 4 - Dora the Explorer: Dora in Wonderland * March 11 - Bubble Guppies: Animal Everywhere! * March 18 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutagen Mayhem * March 23 - Sam & Cat * April 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob, You're Fired! * May 27 - Dora the Explorer: Dora & Boots, Best Friends Forever * June 10 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Final Season * June 24 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Magical Sleepover * July 1 ** The Legend of Korra - Book Two: Spirit ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * July 8 ** Heroes in Action ** Robot Invasion! ** Rugrats: Outdoor Shenanigans! ** Rugrats: Reptar Returns! * July 29 - Bubble Guppies: Get Ready for School * August 5 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Pulverizer Power * August 19 - Hey Arnold!: The Complete Series * September 9 ** Dora's Tricks and Treats Collection (box set) ** Scary Good Halloween Collection (box set) ** SpongeBob ScaryPants Collection (box set) * October 7 ** Paw Patrol: Winter Rescues ** Rocko's Modern Life: The Good, the Bad, and the Wallaby ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Beginning - The Complete 1st Season * October 14 ** CatDog: The Complete Series ** Danny Phantom: The Final Season * December 2 ** The Legend of Korra - Book Three: Change ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Showdown in Dimension X * December 9 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Manufacture-on-demand releases * February 14 ** House of Anubis: Season 3, Volume 1 ** House of Anubis: Season 3, Volume 2 * March 3 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume 2 * March 19 - Swindle * March 25 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 8 ** House of Anubis: Touchstone of Ra * April 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Season 6 * April 8 ** The Fresh Beat Band: Season 3 ** Jinxed * May 9 ** Rugrats: Season 2 ** Rugrats: Season 9 * May 20 - Kenan & Kel: The Best of Seasons 1 & 2 * May 21 - Rocket Power: The Complete First Season * June 11 - Every Witch Way: Season One * June 12 - Rocket Power: The Complete Second Season * June 20 - Rocket Power: The Complete Fourth Season * June 23 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 1 ** My Brother and Me: The Complete Series ** T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season One * June 26 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 2 ** Doug: The Complete Nickelodeon Series * June 27 - See Dad Run: The Complete First Season * September 24 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 3 * September 25 - Planet Sheen: The Complete Series * October 1 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 4 ** Rocket Power: The Complete Third Season * October 13 - ChalkZone: The Complete Series * October 15 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 5 * October 28 - A Fairly Odd Summer * November 6 - Kenan & Kel: The Best of Seasons 3 & 4 * November 11 - Robot and Monster: The Complete Series * November 21 - A Fairly Odd Movie Trilogy * November 24 - '' The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo: The Complete Series'' Blu-ray * September 9 - Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * December 2 - The Legend of Korra - Book Three: Change * December 9 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Business * January 17 - Paula Kaplan and Sal Maniaci leave NickelodeonNick and More!: Two Senior Nickelodeon Executives Depart * May 5 - For the first time since Nickelodeon rebranded its channel and its sister channels on September 28, 2009, Nicktoons completely rebranded its promos, bumpers, and fonts from 3D/CGI to a 2D/Flashy/Paper more style similar towards big Nick. The rebrand also included a new color to the "toons" part of Nicktoons. People Deaths * June 15 - Casey Kasem (voice actor) * June 23 - Steve Viksten (writer for Hey Arnold) * June 28 - Meshach Taylor (actor) * August 11 - Robin Williams (actor) References 2014